ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
EPCOT (Rehab)
EPCOT Center in Florida Could Be Updated with New Attractions and Return of The Old Attractions. Changes Ellen's Energy Adventure Will Be Replaced by Miley Cyrus' & Donald Duck's Energy Trip Journey Into Imagination with Figment Will Be Rehab Which Will Be Featured Doc Brown, Minnie Mouse and Demi Lovato The Land Will Be Also Rehab with Newer Attractions The Old Wonders of Life Building Will Be Replaced by Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride The Living Seas Will Be Featured Characters from Spongebob Sqaurepants List of Attractions: Future World 1. SpaceShip Earth 1A. SpaceShip Earth (Ride) 1B. The Earth Station 2. Communicore II West 2A. Electric Umbrella 2B. The Toucan & Parrot Electric Ullitilly Show 3. Communicore II East 3A. Be Smart with Brenda Song & Ludwig Von Drake 3B. The Computer Show with The Muppets 4. Universe of Energy 4A. Miley's & Donald's Energy Adventure 5. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 5A. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride (Attraction) 5B. Sora & The Gang's Mini Shop 6. Mission Space II: The World Awaits 6A. Mission Space II: The World Awaits (Ride) 7. Test Track 7A. Test Tack (Ride) 7B. TransCenter 8. Imagination 8A. Journey Into Imagination with Figment & Friends 8B. Captain EO 8C. ImageWorks: The Magic is Happen 9. The Land 9A. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 9B. Listen to the Land with Mickey Mouse & Riku 9C. StormRider 9D. The Food Court Spaceport 9E. The Magical Kitchen Show 10. The Living Seas with Spongebob Sqaurepants 10A. The Living Seas with Spongebob Sqaurepants (Ride) 10B. Starfish Talk with Patrick Star 10C. Coral Reef Restaurant 10D. The Krusty Store 10E. The Sea Snack Stop 11. Epcot Monorail Station World Showcase 1. Mexico 1A. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros 1B. Mariachi Cobre 1C. The Mexican Hat Twirls 1D. The Spanish Gift Shop 2. Norway 2A. Maelstrom 2B. The World of Vikings 2C. The Norway Shop 3. China 3A. Sora's & Goofy's Reflections of China 3B. Mulan: The Ride 3C. Hong Kong Disneyland Gallery 3D. Shanghai Disneyland & EPCOT Gallery 4. Antarctica 4A. Penguin Iceberg Trip 4B. Skipper & The Penguins' Top Sceret 4C. Antarctica's Famous Ice Cream 5. Italy 5A. The Jonas Brothers' Trip to Italy 5B. Pasta & Pizza 5C. Italy Hideout Store 6. Untied States 6A. American Adventure 6B. Disneyland Gallery 6C. Around the World 6D. Liberty Inn 7. Japan 7A. Meet the World 7B. Kingdom Hearts Experience 7C. Mt. Fuji Rollercoaster 7D. The Eternal Seas 8. United Kingdom 8A. The Beatles' Jamboree 8B. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Expereince 8C. Mary Poppins: The Ride 9. France 9A. Impressions de France 9B. Disneyland Paris Gallery 9C. Toy Soldiers Band 10. Canada 10A. O Canada 10B. Trip to Canada with Nicole Anderson 10C. Canada Disneyland Gallery 10D. The McKenzie Falls Adventure 11. Germany 11A. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Trip to Germany 11B. Hitler's Ride of Doom 11C. The World of New German Trip 12. World Showcase Lagoon 12A. World Showcase Water Carnival (Daytime Show) 12B. World of Color (Ran Every January Thru October) 12C. LuminAria (Ran Every November Thru January) 13. Morocco 13A. The Magic Lamp Theater 13B. Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 14. World Showplace 14A. Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra EPCOT: The T.V. Series Epcot Could Be an Disney Channel Original Series That Stars Sora & His Friends Save Epcot From The Grand Duke of Owls and Other Villains. Featured Characters (Good): Sora Donald Duck Miley Cyrus Nicole Anderson Ven Aqua Olie Polie Pollie Pi Billy Bevel Zowie Polie Characters from Kitchen Kabaret & Food Rocks Jiminy Cricket Tinker Bell Silvermist Iridessa Fawn Figment Jose Caroica Panchito Perry the Platypus Major Monogram Roger Rabbit Kyla Pratt Hilary Duff Cow Chicken Boneless Chicken Johnny 5 Namine Xion Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy Gonzo Elmo Ernie Bert Sam the Eagle Grover Bean Bunny Rowlf the Dog Fozzie Bear Rizzo the Rat The Electric Mayhem Abby Cadabby Slimey Oscar the Grouch Telly Monster Cookie Monster Herry Monster Baby Bear Murray Monster Bug Thog Donald Duck's Aid (Played by Debi Mazzar) Beaker Droop Major Domo Idee Oddy Hooter Fuzzball Captain EO (Played by Corbin Bleu) Villains: Pete Vidia The Grand Duke of Owls Red Guy Swiper the Fox Jafar Supreme Leader Randall Boggs Prince John Sir Hiss Sheriff of Nottingham Shego Lord Monkey Fist Dr. Drakken Brer Fox Brer Bear Recurring Characters: Goofy Demi Lovato Scrooge McDuck C-3PO R2-D2 RX-24 Brer Rabbit Brer Frog Kairi Riku Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Dreamfinder Huey, Dewey & Louie Category:Disney attractions Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Theme Park Resorts